Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to automated target market and venue identification, and more particularly, to systems that help end users to identify target markets, generate promotional materials to send to entities in the target markets, and recommend specific venues to send the promotional materials.
Marketing a product or a service requires time, money, and expertise that many entities lack. Book marketing, in particular, requires enormous time, steady streams of ample funds, and a level of marketing expertise in the book industry which most authors do not have. Furthermore, authors do not know what materials to send to potential book buyers or how to find alternate venues such as a toy store that sells books. Moreover, designing and mailing out book kits is time consuming and expensive. This is problematic for entities trying to market a product or service, as well as for authors trying to promote a book.
Existing target marketing software only finds target markets, but fails to provide suggestions on how to market a product or service or recommend venues for who to market the product or service to. Also, existing target marketing software does not generate a marketing kit that gets electronically delivered to select venues.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to supplant years of industry and marketing experience to an entity (such as an author) in order to locate target markets, supply tips, and recommend venues (and alternate venues), provide contacts, think of marketing ideas and strategies, and craft communications, in order to effectively promote a product or a service, and to do so in a way that involves little to no learning curve and very little hands on interaction from the user and executes these actions automatically on behalf of the user.